


Progress of Guilt

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Regret Afterward, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Both sets of Pines twins wake up with regrets after a wild night. Pines OT4.





	Progress of Guilt

Mabel wakes up, alone. Her covers are on the floor and she’s not wearing any underwear, and it takes her a moment to recall why. The memory makes her feel warm all over, her thighs squeeze together.

Last night, they finally did it. Her, Dipper, their Grunkles- they finally went and had sex, thanks to alcohol and a nice, old-school game of truth and dare. It had been every bit as amazing as Mabel had known it would be: she can remember Stan and Ford kissing each other like it’s their first kiss and they can’t get enough of it, and she can remember climbing into Dipper’s lap herself, and the way his tentative hands stroked her hips. She’s not sure if it was all of them or just one who had torn her panties off her, but she is sure that it was Ford and Stan who double-teamed on Dipper to relieve him of his underwear, while Mabel had watched from the sidelines.

She keeps repeating it all in her mind, some memories growing sharper, some remaining fuzzy, but every one of them gets her hot all over again. But she finds herself cooling down as the reality of her loneliness hits her, as dread starts to set in. Where is everyone?

*

Dipper is not sure if the last night was the best or the worst of his life.

He is on the roof of the Shack, trying not to freak out. He had woken up spooning Mabel, buck naked, his erection molding against the soft curves of her ass like it belonged there. There had been no sight of either Stan or Ford, and that had been enough to alarm him; he had pulled away from his sister as quietly as he could, picking his clothes up from the floor as he had taken off. He thinks he probably should have continued his escape all the way to the forest, maybe out of Gravity Falls entirely.

He can’t believe he did it, that he fucked his Great Uncles and his sister. He keeps thinking about it, the way Mabel had boldly climbed into his lap to give him a dance up close, the way Stan and Ford had maneuvered and manhandled his body like he was a rag-doll, bending him easily to their whims. Whims that he had loved, which had brought him so much pleasure; he had discovered that both Stan and Ford really loved kissing and they were both really good at it, and it hadn’t been no surprise at all that Mabel had been the exact same way. Dipper is still hard, his cock pressing shamelessly against the seam of his pants and he wants to go back to Mabel, love her awake.

Dipper groans, burying his face into his hands. He wishes his Grunkles, both of them, were here to give him advice, to help him make sense of his mess of feelings, and yet he also hopes that they will stay away, keep from confusing him even more.

*

Stan has no idea what he’s going to do.

He’s sitting in the golf cart now, rocking himself back and forth like a child. It hurts a bit, thanks to all the insane action that took place the previous night, but he has no idea how else to make himself calm down, so he keeps doing it. He had woken up in his own bed, where Ford had led him after Dipper and Mabel had finally tired of them; Ford had finished the night by fucking Stan long and hard, because apparently hopping from dimension to dimension does wonders to an old man’s stamina. But this morning Ford had been gone, and nothing had shielded Stan from reality crushing upon him when he had checked on Dipper and Mabel.

He can still feel all of it. The sheer force of Mabel’s small, compact body throwing itself against him as she had jumped into his lap like some kind of monkey, kissing him breathless. The softness of Dipper’s cheek when Dipper had rubbed his cheek against his thigh, his fingers running teasingly up and down the half-hard length of Stan’s cock. His memory is a little fuzzy about the order in which those things happened and how close to each other they happened, but he remembers was Ford was nearby for both occasions, pressing up against Mabel from behind while he reached out to stroke Stan’s cheek, leaning his head against Stan’s other thigh while kneeling behind Dipper, running his hands along the boy’s arms.

Stan tries to tell himself it was wrong, all of it, but he doesn’t want to believe it. He can’t believe it, not when he remembers the joyous ring of Mabel’s laughter and how soft and relaxed Dipper was in his arms, how Ford had smiled. They had all been so happy. He doesn’t want to forget any of it, but he wonders if he has to.

*

Ford is finally able to make himself leave the bunker and start heading back for the Shack.

Stan and the kids had all been asleep when he had left the house. All of them had looked so content in their sleep, Stan alone in his bed and Dipper and Mabel cuddling in Mabel’s; Ford had known they would all, except possibly Mabel, be full of regrets when they woke up, and he had left the Shack to prepare for it. A line had been crossed, surely; it was one thing for him and Stan to have sex, or for Dipper and Mabel to do the same, but this time it had been all four of them. It had been too much.

Fortunately, he’s carrying the solution with him; a memory gun, Fiddleford’s hidden spare from the bunker. For once, Ford is grateful that Fiddleford was so endlessly paranoid.

He really should have known better, however, he and Stan both. They should have known better than to let the younger set of twins seduce them. Ford should have known better than to let desire take him away when Dipper had confessed to having a crush on him since before they had even met, and Stan should have known better than to let Mabel push his head between her slender thighs. Neither of them should have listened to Dipper and Mabel’s pleas for more, or pleaded for more themselves.

It’s an easy solution, the one he’s thinking of now, but Ford has been all about doing things the hard way his whole life. Now it’s his family on the line, and he needs to preserve it. As much as it was a dream come true, for all of them- the night before has to go.

That doesn’t mean Ford won’t savor the memories as long as they will last.


End file.
